An electronic device may be a portable electronic device (e.g., a mobile device) or a wearable electronic device (or a wearable device), and the like. The wearable electronic device may periodically operate an infrared (IR) sensor attached to a rear side of the electronic device to determine whether an object is in proximity. The electronic device may be determined as a wear state if the object is in proximity, and may be determined as a not-wear state if the object is not in proximity.
In a case where whether an electronic device (or a wearable device) is worn/not worn is recognized on a real time basis by periodically operating an infrared (IR) sensor, the electronic device must confirm whether it is worn by setting an operation period as short as possible. Since the IR sensor is a component which consumes a relatively great amount of current, if the IR sensor is used frequently, a usage time of the electronic device can be significantly decreased due to a great amount of current consumption. For example, in order to recognize either rapidly or on a real time basis whether an electronic device of a user is worn/not worn by periodically operating a proximity sensor in the wearable device, whether an object is in proximity must be confirmed frequently by setting the operation period as short as possible, which may result in a great amount of current consumption. Further, if whether the electronic device is worn/not worn is determined by using only the IR sensor, a state in which a rear side of the terminal is in contact with an object (e.g., a desk) not worn by the user may also be recognized as a wear state.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.